Chain Reaction
by kuro ketsukei
Summary: Duo gets killed and it starts a chain reaction. There is alot of death.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, * sob * someone else does. Please don't sue me. Think of these stories as a tribute to the real Gundam Wing.

Warning: My story has alot of. . .death in it. If you don't like that, then don't read it! Please don't send me flames. * puts thumb in mouth * It hurts my feelings, * talks in a baby voice * Just kidding! If you hate my story enough to send me a flame you go right ahead. For all those people who like my story, Thank-you.

Enjoy.

Part 1Duo's Love

Duo looked down at Hilde. She was sound asleep. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to wake her. As if on que, her eyes opened.

" Hi Duo. " she said sleepily.

" Hey. " he answered with a half smile.

Hilde narrowed her eyes, " Why are you wearing a pilot suit? "

Duo hesitated. If he told her she'd get upset, but if he just left she'd be heart broken. Duo remembered all the fun stuff they had done together.

" Duo. . .what's wrong? " she asked suddenly alert.

" I. . .have to leave, " he started, " we got another mission, and there's a very slim chance I'll be back. "

Hilde looked up at him confused. He had never sounded so depressed, " What kind of mission?"

" There are a bunch of snipers after us, and any, um, friends of ours. " he explained.

" So! "

" So, " Duo smiled at her, " I don't want you to get hurt, or die. "

Hilde grinned back at him, " I want to come too! "

Duo pushed her back onto the bed.

" You have to promise to stay here. " he told her forcefully.

Hilde nodded reluctantly. Since when had a mission become too dangerous for her to tag along.

Duo sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, putting his chin on her head.She wrapped her arms around his waist.

" Duo . . ." She murmured.

" Shh. I have to go now. "

Hilde held back the tears as best she could.

" Hows about ya walk me to the door. "

Hilde smiled and got out of bed. She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall towards the living room door. As they neared it, Duo's hand tightened around Hilde's fingers. When they reached the door, Hilde turned to Duo. He kissed her softly on the lips. She was so surprised, she was speechless. Hilde touched the spot where he had kissed her, the feeling still lingering.

" Ya know Hildey, I never told you, " He started to reach for the door, " I love you. "

He pulled open the door and one shot went off. Duo crumpled to the ground in a heap. Hilde ran to him. There was blood staining the floor already. Before she reached him tears were dripping off her chin.

" Duo! " 

She rolled him over and knew right away that he was already dead. She started to sob hysterically, her head resting on his bloody chest. She could still here the gunshot vibrating through the house. That was a sound she would never forget.

Hilde suddenly realized the man that killed Duo, was still there, standing the dark. She stared up at him blankly. She knew he was going to kill her, but before he did, she spoke up, her voice quavering.

" I never got to say I Love You back. "

Part 2 Heero's Grief

Heero couldn't believe it. Duo was gone, killed by a sniper. He watched the two coffins being into the ground. Heero looked over at the other pilots. Quatre was crying openly. Trowa was comforting him and Catherine and crying silently himself. Wufei just watched, not doing anything. He shook his head, it was so quite without Duo and Hilde, laughing and playing around. Someone grabbed his hand; he looked up to see Relena.

Relena looked at Heero worriedly. It wasn't like him to cry. Although it seemed he didn't notice he was. He stared blankly ahead, tears streaming down his cheeks. There were quite a few people at the funeral. Relena didn't realize Duo knew so many people. Then again alot of them were probably here because of Hilde. Relena's eyes started to water. Her and Hilde were becoming rather good friends. She glanced at Heero again and noticed his hand on his gun.

Heero put his hand to his cheek. It was wet. A thought suddenly popped into his head. He could see Duo, telling him to take good care of Deathscythe while he was gone. This thought pushed him over the edge. He jumped up and ran out of the cemetery. He pulled his gun out and pointed it his head. He wanted to end it all. Relena suddenly came running around the corner.

" Heero, No! " She shouted.

Heero turned around angrily, " Leave me alone Relena. " He said darkly.

" Heero, are you that miserable that you would throw away your life. "

" Go away. "

" No! " She shouted defiantly.

" Leave Relena. " He glared at her.

" I am not leaving Heero. " She said quietly.

" Leave now! "

" No! "

Heero stared down at Relena's body. Blood was soaking into the ground. He reached down and touched her. His hand came back coated in blood.

I killed her, he thought, still holding the gun. Relena is dead, Duo is dead, and it's all my fault. Heero brought the gun up to his head. No one else will suffer because of me.

Quatre was the first one to reach Heero's body slumped over Relena's. He still had the gun in his hand. Quatre sank to his knees. Heero tried to kill himself, and when Relena tried to stop him he must have shot her too.Quatre looked up into the sky, a small bitter smile on his lips. At least his pain is over.

Part 3: Quatre's Pain, Trowa's Decision

Relena's funeral had been huge, Heero's had been very small. No one wanted to go to the funeral of the person who killed the queen of the World. Trowa glanced over a Quatre. He didn't understand Quatre. He was also very worried about Quatre. Worried he might do something to someone or more importantly himself. Trowa walked over to Quatre and sat down beside him.

" Quatre, are you ok? "

Quatre didn't answer for a minute. 

" I just want it all to end. "

" You still have me, I'm your friend, and I'll always stay. "

Quatre looked at him with blood shot eyes.

" Yeah, but Heero and Duo are still gone, and so are Relena and Hilde. "

They sat in silence for quite some time before Trowa realized Quatre had fallen asleep.

" Quatre, Quatre wake up. "

He sighed; Quatre was not going to wake up. He put Quatre's arm around his neck and dragged him to the car. He drove back to his trailer.

By the time Trowa managed to get Quatre into the house and into the bed, he was completely tired out. He flopped down onto a chair and fell asleep. Part way through the night Trowa felt as if some one was watching him. He opened his eyes and saw Quatre staring at him.

" What's wrong Quatre? " He whispered in the dark.

Quatre didn't answer. He got out of bed and walked out of the trailer with his violin.

" Quatre come back! "

Trowa jumped up and ran after Quatre. When he went outside, he saw Quatre, standing there, playing his violin. It was a very sad tune. Trowa went inside and got his flute. He started to play in time to Quatre's haunting melody. After the song was finished, Quatre sat down and stared up at the stars. Trowa sat down beside him.

" If I die, will you take care of Sandrock? "

The request startled Trowa so much he didn't answer.

Quatre sighed. " I don't know how much more death I can handle. "  
" I 'll make sure you handle it. " Trowa told him.

" I know and you're a great friend, but . . ."

" But what Quatre? "

Quatre thought for a moment, " I've seen too many people close to me die, or be hurt and a lot of times it was because of me. "

" You didn't do anything wrong. "

Quatre pulled a gun out of his pocket.

" I don't want to live any more, please don't try and stop me Trowa. "

Trowa pulled out his own gun and pointed it a Quatre.

" We both shoot on the count of three. "

" Trowa. . ." Quatre's eyes started to water.

"One . . . "

Quatre pulled up his arm, pointing the gun at Trowa.

" Two. . ."

" I'm glad we're under the stars. " Quatre sighed.

" Three. "

Part 4 Wufei's Confusion

Wufei didn't understand how it happened. How could six people die over a span of three days? Catherine had called, and told him Quatre and Trowa were dead. They had killed each other last night. They both had their instruments in their hands. Catherine had also asked Wufei to contact the Maguanac Core. They were very upset when Wufei told them Quatre would be buried with Heero, Duo and Trowa, but they eventually agreed.

Wufei looked around Trowa's trailer. He had held up well through all of this. It was funny, in a sick way; Duo had stared all of this death, no wonder they call him Shinigami. Wufei remembered all the battles they had fought together. There would be no more fighting if it was just him. He fought alone all the time, but it was different then. If he needed help, someone would come. The gundams were now pilotless, useless, but also dangerous if Oz got a hold of them. Wufei shuddered at the thought, it would be the end. He had to destroy the gundams.

Over a period of a few days, Wufei rigged all the gundams to one detonator. One push of the button and they would be gone.

Wufei stared up at the towering gundams, and smiled slightly. A whirring filled the air as Oz helicopters came flying over him. Mobile suits and hundreds of soldiers surrounded him.

" Drop the detonator and we won't kill you! " One soldier shouted.

Wufei didn't budge. He knew the blast would kill them all including himself. He didn't mind though.

" Good-bye my friends. " He whispered one last time.

Authors note- I hope you liked my story. I nearly cried myself when I read the story through. * sniffle * This was my first fic, please review.


End file.
